Ten days
by Kradvity
Summary: Inu-Yasha gets cursed by a demon. He has to learn to love or he will turn into a demon in ten days. Does he want to be a demon or will someone be able to cure him? Someone, like Kagome? this is my first fanfic so you just have to read this. plz?
1. Malison

Ten days  
  
by Kradvity  
  
Chapter 1: Malison  
  
I was having the feeling that something would go wrong in a very disastrous way. Last time I had felt like this was a little before Naraku came to me in Kikyos form. Since that I'd been afraid it would happen again. Or not afraid, that's not my style. Bewared, maybe. I tryed to deny the fact my stomach was turning upside down. And the others weren't making it better. They looked like this was only an usual demon hunt. Wasn't my face expressing my feelings anyhow? Did I always look worried?  
  
Kagome was laughing with Sango and Shippo for something that Miroku had just said. They were sitting around the campfire eating food Kagome had brought from the future. I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to think what would happen in my stomach if I ate something. And it's not my stomach only. I'm not so sure about those 'snacks' of hers. They were wrapped in ridiculously colourful papers. I saw Shippo collecting them into his pockets. I sighed mentally. A living trash can...  
  
The night was rather cold. Good thing I wasn't shivering. It would have been warm near the fire but I didn't want to join their stupid conversation. That wasn't my style either. I wasn't interested in their things. Human-talk. Or was I interested? It't not so easy to be a half- demon. Sometimes I saw myself sitting along the fire telling jokes and laughing. But the person I saw wasn't me. Or at least he didn't look like me. He was an ordinary Japanese boy with ordinary thoughts. Laughing to ordinary things. When was the last time I had laughed? It seemed to be years ago.  
  
Something sunk inside me when I realised it had been years ago.  
  
" Inu-Yasha! "  
  
I raised my gaze from the dark forest behind them. Kagome wove at me. I couldn't help noticing she was awfully pretty. Not in same way than Kikyo had been. But pretty anyway. What was I thinking? Kagome wasn't pretty. She was like an enthusiastic pixie... I snorted. What did she want? I wasn't hungry. Or that was what I would tell if they asked me to join them. It's odd how I can lie to myself and believe the lies. Kagome looked happy. She was holding a paper bag.  
  
" Come here! I know you're hungry! "  
  
She was right. Could she see straigt through me? I felt uncomfortable every time Kagome looked at me. She had a playful smile spread across her face. That made me feel almost sick. How could they be so... relaxed? Was I the only one worrying? I worked hard to save their skins and they couldn't care less. Had they ever mentioned they were grateful? Next time I wouldn't save them. We'll see if they start to respect me... I forgot that threat when the next time came.  
  
I had been too deep in my thoughts to notice Kagome walking towards me. She looked slightly worried. My silence made the girl usually mad. Now the expression on her face was more like pity. God, I hated that look she gave me. The paper bag was still in her hand. Her long black hair was a little messy like always and her fringe seemed to have a will of it's own. She was wearing her 'school dress'. It already looked weird and now it was starting to be also really dirty. She washed it, but all the dirt just didn't seem to get off. It was not her dirty dress or her hopeless hair but her eyes that bothered me the most. Her eyes were the only part of her that didn't remind me of Kikyo. There was some almost unnoticeable glow in that deep brown.  
  
" Why are you just sitting here? Aren't you having cold? "  
  
" I'm not a whimp like you. "  
  
Now good old Kagome came back. It didn't take long. I had started to miss her training her voice chords. Good thing Kagome wasn't good in arguing. Neither was I, but at least Kagome could beat me in shouting so a fight with her wasn't a complete waste of time.  
  
" So the fact were humans makes us whimps?! " she said. Her face turned angry. She stood in front of me. I could imagine her hair sparkle with electricy like a bunch of lightnings. I tried to look as bored as I could. I was delighted to realise it wasn't difficult at all.  
  
" Do you think Miroku is a whimp?! He has saved us many times! "  
  
Suddenly my calmness disappeared like it never existed. I stood up. Good thing I was longer than Kagome. It gave more power to my authority. So Kagome thought Miroku was the hero here. It hit something inside me. Like another one of my lungs had disappeared and then moved into the bottom of my stomach. I didn't even want to try to hold back.  
  
" Who has saved you from most of the troubles? When has Miroku saved me? Never! "  
  
That wasn't true but I didn't really care on the moment I said that. Miroku had saved me several times. I didn't need his help but he wanted to play hero. He doesn't even do anything. He just sucks all the demons into his vortex. He is a hero only because his grandfather was an idiot and fell into Naraku's trap. I fight like a demon and he is the brave on!  
  
" Please, leave me out of this ", Miroku said in that calm voice of his. He shouts as often as I laugh... Sango didn't want to take part in this fight. Miroku had probably told her to let us fight. But knowing Sango... She would be on Kagome's side. It's only a matter of time when I have two mad girls yelling at me.  
  
" How can you say that after all we have done for you?! Miroku has helped you out big time! " Kagome shouted. The remaining lung decided to join the one in my stomach.  
  
" I'm still here ", Miroku said dryly.  
  
" And what have you exactly done for me?! You're just on my way! " I shouted. It started to be hard with some of my organs in wrong places.  
  
" You wouldn't have all those shards without us! "  
  
" Without you it wouldn't be in pieces! "  
  
Sango stood up. My heart was beating in my forehead. Had I gone too far? Sango had that furious look on her face that never ment anything good. Why did she have to interfere? She wasn't there when Kagome broke the Shikon jewel by shooting the demon carrying it. I wasn't afraid of Sango. She just knew how to hit the nerve. Her gaze felt twice as uncomfortable as Kagome's.  
  
Sango walked on me and slapped me hard on face. I backed out two steps. It didn't actually hurt. I was surprised by her action. I could have parried her but I somehow forgot to do that. I must have had a dumb expression on my face when I stared at Sango who had crossed her arms stubbornly. Her eyes were flaming. I tried hard not to blink so that she would think it hadn't had any affection. What is wrong with Sango? Kagome had never slapped me like that. She hits the back of my head or my shoulder but never my face. I lifted a hand on my cheek.  
  
" What was that for?! "  
  
" There's a problem for you! " Sango hissed and grabbed Kagome's hand. I watched their backs draw away. I looked at the four silhouettes and turned around. My lungs were moving back to the right places in an extremely unpleasant way.  
  
" Feh. "  
  
I stepped on something that made a crunching noice under my foot. It was the paper bag Kagome had held. I had thought she would throw it on my face. I lifted it and took a look inside. The bag was full of flat, salty snacks. Who could ever eat these? I threw a quick glance sideways at Miroku who was just opening another bag of these same snacks. If Miroku could eat these... They didn't taste so bad after all. Weird, but not bad. I emptied the whole bag.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun wasn't shining when I woke up. My mouth was dry and there was an aching pain in my lower back. It doesn't make too good for you to sleep against a tree. I stood up holding my back. I wouldn't have done it if someone saw me. It was embarrassing to show weakness in front of humans. They had aches too but I felt like I shouldn't have any. Okay, Shippo wasn't a human. He was a fully demon. That's a good reason to act like a doll who doesn't feel pain.  
  
When I stood up I noticed my clothes were cold and wet from the dew. Dammit. It would take a long time for them to dry. The moisture of the mountains was starting to get on my nerves. What was that Kagome's brilliant idea called? A tent. It's a pity that the villagers got scared of it. It would serve us better here than in the bottom of the lake... Those humans sleep like logs. I never sleep much. I don't need to sleep and that's good. It's such a pain in the neck when you can't go on with your task only because your eyelids turn heavy. I touched my cheek carefully. It wasn't sore anymore but I hadn't even expected it to be. Still I could feel Sangos fingers on it. Girls don't even hit well. Fists. They should use fists. But no. Who teaches girls to fight? I bet it's someone like Miroku.  
  
I didn't want to wait fo the others to wake up so I went for a quick round. There were no villages nearby so I wasn't expecting to run into anyone. Or anything. I wasn't in the mood for a fight. Was I ever?  
  
The forest was silent and green. I don't understand Kagome. She loves nature. That tree-hugging pixie. What's so special in it? I decided to try to... 'enjoy the nature'. I sat on a stump and crossed my arms and legs and stared at the forest. Many thoughts sailed inside my head when I explored the slowly waking nature. I often sit like that but I don't usually see the forest. I see through it. It's difficult to explain. Someone could understand it but hey, have you tried to explain to someone how you can see through the trees?  
  
Why was Kagome so upset? It was Kagome's fault that the Shikon jewel was in pieces. I wanted to be a full demon. I didn't need their help. Miroku was with me because he had to destroy Naraku and to do that he needed a demon. That means me. And Sango wants her family to be revenged. Shippo... What is he actually doing with us? He doesn't have any parents left. That's not a good reason. I didn't have any parents left in his age. He's a whimp like the humans.  
  
Kagome... Because of her I was set free. And she is Kikyo's reincarnation. She has the same talent as Kikyo. If Kagome hadn't come I would still be sealed by Kikyo's arrow. Forever. Long time no shiver, I thought when I felt the chills run up my back. It would be like death, I suppose. To be stuck in a tree for eternity. Eternity sounded bad even in my thoughts... But maybe....Maybe it wouldn't have been that bad if I had never woke up. Kikyo had died fifty years ago. Kaede was already an old hag. Do I really want to become a demon? What is my purpose to live after that? I would have everything I wanted...  
  
A scream brought me back to Earth. I got scared because I felt like my heart was forced into a too small space. I'm wasn't sure what it ment. I thought it was because I got startled. That had definitely been Kagome's voice! I sprinted through the misty forest with all my speed. I heard Miroku and Sango. And a voice that absolutely didn't belong to Shippo. If they're in a trouble again... We'll never catch that demon! Damn those humans! Damn that cursed Kagome! Do I have to save her again?!  
  
When I reached the opening my heart bounced. The demon! It was the same demon we were after! I didn't have time to draw Tetsusaiga. I saw Kagome. She couldn't escape. The demon was going to slay her. What does she think she's doing? The demon raised it's hand. A row of sharp, dirty claws were shining in morning sun. Everything happened fast like always. I jumped and caught Kagome as the claws digged into the spot where Kagome had stood. We flew to the ground. Kagome gave out a moan. I hit my arm but I this wasn't the time to worry about that. Half-demons don't feel pain... half-demons don't feel pain... I replied this mantra in my head as I attacked.  
  
" Claw of steel! "  
  
It took a few steps back. I had time to take a look around. The camp was spread all over the surrounding forest. Sango was helping Miroku to get up. The demon had obviously thrown him away like a puppet. That would explain their yells. Why do humans yell so much?  
  
" Are you allright? "  
  
I turned around. Kagome looked at me worriedly. She hadn't hit the ground. It had been my back.  
  
" Get your bow or stay away! " I shouted. I could use a little help. But I didn't actually mean Kagome to get her bow. I wanted her to get away from the fight. She turned around and ran to search her bow and arrows. Gosh, she can't possibly be that dumb.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?! "  
  
Kagome gave me a stubborn look.  
  
" You said we never help you! Now I'm going to! "  
  
My stomach turned around, again. Had I said that? Yeah, that fight last night. Why did I say it? Why did that girl take it so literally? Can't she think of her own? Of course I was lying. But now it was too late to admit it. I heard a loud roar from behind me. I jumped just in time to avoid the demons attack.  
  
" Kagome! Get the he--- "  
  
I felt myself being thrown away. I hit a group of rocks where the campfire had been. I heard a loud crack and hoped it hadn't been my back. It already hurt after the night I had spent with that tree. A human wouldn't get up after that but I wasn't that weak. Or at least I thought I wasn't. I saw Kagome pointing the demon with her arrow. Sango tried to attack it with her boomerang bone. She made a scratch but ended up to fly against Miroku who was already a little stunned. I draw Tetsusaiga. The sharp katana seemed to burst into life in my hands. But I never had time to swing it.  
  
The demon opened it's mouth and gave out a massive roar. It was ear- splitting and I thought I would turn deaf. My ears were more sensitive than human's. I cursed myself from that weakness. Then something came out from the demon. Red shafts of light flew out from it's chest above it's heart. The gentle red light was floating in air. I had never seen anything like that before. Then, unexpectedly it flung towards me. Just like when Sango had hit me. I knew I could get out of it's way but I forgot how to do it. I heard Kagome scream my name when the light hit me.  
  
" Inu-Yasha! "  
  
I felt blurry and dizzy. I wouldn't collapse. Not in front of them. I'm a half-demon... I'm stronger than them... A voice kept me awake. The demon was speaking. I could hardly make sense of the words.  
  
In ten days you will get what you have always wanted. In ten days you will face the thing you fear the most. And in ten days you will have to learn the truth your mother did not have time to teach to you, and you will remain the same and have more time to think...  
  
I could keep myself awake no longer. The forest turned black and then I was drifted away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was midday when I woke up. Great. I had a terrible headache and my back was even worse. I had hit the rocks so hard that I was lucky not to break anything. That wasn't really comforting me. The ground under me felt too hard to be grass. Maybe they had found a cottage. A nice, warm cottage with...  
  
" Inu-Yasha? Do you hear me? "  
  
Miroku. Anyone else but him. I didn't want my first sight to be his sanctimonious face. Not when I had passed out and he had probably saved the day. I could have beaten that demon! I opened my eyes and saw the most unpleasant sight. Darn. It was Miroku. And there was no cottage. I was lying on grass after all. Wonderful, my back is broken or something. I meant to say 'get off' to Miroku but it sounded more like a senseless group of moans.  
  
A sudden panic stroke me. I made a horrified noice which I shamed later and opened my eyes. Kagome! Where is Kagome?! Did the demon kill her? I tried to speak. I knew I sounded stupid.  
  
" You're alive! "  
  
I heard Miroku give a whimper when he was being forced off the way. Kagome kneeled next to me. The same untamed hair and deep brown eyes. I felt so relieved I could faint again. Our eyes met. Was that a tear in the corner of her eye? Please Kagome, don't tell me you're gonna cry again... I raised and blinked when my eyes met the sun. Everything was okay. And I haven't even said anything embarrassing yet.  
  
" Where is the demon? " I asked.  
  
" We don't know. It just vanished ", Kagome said. She had her bow. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sitting around me. If they just weren't staring at me...  
  
" What happened? What did it say? "  
  
" Inu-Yasha... ", Kagome started. Swallowing had never been that difficult. What could be wrong? They were all alive.  
  
" We think it put somekind of a curse in you. "  
  
I wanted to laugh. Nothing more serious? Kagome was fine.  
  
" What kind of a curse? " I inquired. No-one answered. Then, Miroku gave a hem. I looked at him. Everyone else did the same.  
  
" I think I know what we should do. "  
  
" Spit it out, monk! " I muttered.  
  
" We ought to see Kaede. " 


	2. Hunger of blood

Ten days  
  
by Kradvity  
  
Chapter 2: Hunger of blood  
  
Okay, here is the second chapter. It took a week to finish this... Sorry, but I've been busy. With everything, like writing. And I've been sining Hakuna Matata for few days and I just can't stop. I can't write and sing at the same time so...  
  
I hope you like this chapter. It was going too be too short and I had to think of some filling so it might be a little boring. Maybe.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome remained oddly silent when we were heading to Kaede's village. She sat on Kirara's back when the enormous two-tailed cat ran among the trees. I had sworn I would never ride that thing. Why should I do that if I my legs worked just as well or even better?  
  
Kagome hardly smiled. She just stared at the quickly changing view. It was strange and it made me feel that I too should be worried. About the curse, I mean. If there was a curse in me I didn't notice it. Miroku can see his curse, so mine can't be worse than that. My thoughts were on Shikon shards, so I forgot Kagome's unhappiness.  
  
The demon had escaped which meant we didn't get the shard. It's a pity because it had been a big one. I slapped myself mentally. Now my "mental slaps" were like the one Sango gave me. Before that it had been Kagome's "hit-stupid-Inu-Yasha-on-the-back-of-his-head"-slap. It is strange how women affect my life so strongly. Okay, maybe 'strongly' is a little mild way to put it. I was stuck in a tree for fifty years because of a woman...  
  
A little voice in my head was saying it wasn't Kikyo's fault, it was Naraku who attacked you. But in that case it would have been my own fault since I trusted Kikyo and got shot. Or is it that I just don't want to blame myself from so stupid mistake as trust? I could ask Kagome...  
  
Nah, she would say it was my own fault. I tried not to look at Kagome's direction until we reached Kaede's village.  
  
The villains were looking at us suspiciously at the gate. No wonder. I'm the same as diseases for them. They exist but no one wants to deal with them. But this time we weren't as interesting as usually. The people had other things to do. There were fancy decorations all over the cottages and women were sewing colourful clothes without a slightest interest in us. Only children had time to sneer at me when we walked to Kaede's cottage.  
  
" What is going on out there? " Sango asked Kaede as we were dining on the floor. A child was screaming happily outside. I was hungry but I didn't ask for another cup of rise. Demons are never hungry. You never meet a demon eating anything because it's hungry. It kills for pleasure and maybe eats them but not for hunger of food. I'd say more like hunger of blood.  
  
Kaede didn't answer right away. She never answers right after the question. I can't attack her and make her answer so I just have to wait. I'm not very keen on being subdued. She treats me like I was a... dog...  
  
" There is a party tonight ", she said after finishing her meal.  
  
" Is there gonna be food? " Shippo asked. Rice was flying around the house as he spoke. I backed a little bit and glanced him angrily.  
  
" That's wonderful! What are you celebrating? " Kagome asked. Good thing she asked that. I was curious too. At least someone wasn't interested in food.  
  
" Me ", Kaede said smiling at her rice. I scowled.  
  
" Why would they celebrate you? " I asked. Sango and Kagome both gave me a warning look. I think it was a pertinent question. I would celebrate Kaede only if she decided to leave to a long journey.  
  
Kaede had helped the villains with several things and she had vanquished one demon some time ago. And of course it was her birthday. Kagome was thrilled. She loves all kinds of parties. I wasn't excited, really. This meant we would have to wait so that we'd never catch that damn demon. I would sit in Kaede's cottage and scowl. Sounded like great fun.  
  
I was full of that stupid party-thing.  
  
" We can't just sit here and celebrate! We have a demon to catch! "  
  
Kagome looked at me. This was the first time she did that after the accident with the demon. She didn't look happy at all. Her enthusiasm had disappeared suddenly. My stomach turned upside down again. What did I say? Did I offend her somehow?  
  
" I almost forgot... ", she said and turned to Kaede looking worried. I blinked.  
  
" Kaede, Inu-Yasha got cursed by a demon earlier today. "  
  
Kaede's gaze turned to me. I stood there like an idiot. Oh yeah, that curse. I had forgot about it myself.  
  
" The demon was like a giant snake with the limbs of an insect. You should have seen that, it won Inu-Yasha. ", Shippo told aloud. I was going to wring Shippo's tail into a nice knot but the expression on Kaede's face stopped me.  
  
" A giant snake with the limbs of an insect? " she repeated. The silence was so thick I thought I could swim in it. I don't know if I was scared. I'd call it a great feeling of annoy. It was somehow comical to watch the terrified faces around me. The children were screaming and laughing. I think I heard some words like 'dragon' and 'huge'.  
  
" Are you going to tell us or not, old hag? " I inquired. Kaede stood up.  
  
" You met Kertainty. "  
  
I didn't say anything to me. Or to Kagome, Sango and Shippo. The holy Miroku seemed to be the only one who had made sense of Kaede's words.  
  
" Kertainty. I didn't know it still exists ", he said quietly dramatically bowing his head. I was starting to lose my nerve but Miroku never gave me a chance to show it.  
  
" It spreads curses and each curse is different. Your curse... it mentioned ten days. I just can't remember... "  
  
I got enough of that shit. I was cursed and they had no idea what kind of curse it was. I took a grip on Miroku's clothes and prepared to shake him very violently. Not that I was going to hurt him or anything. It just makes me feel like I was near to accomplish something. I do that a lot often.  
  
" You better remember! "  
  
" I remember it ", Sango said quickly after seeing how I was about to tear Miroku's head off. I hope I looked like I was going to do that. It usually works with humans. Sango didn't obviously take me as a terrifying half- demon. How was I supposed to be with those people if I wasn't terrifying?  
  
Sango cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
" In ten days you will get what you have always wanted. In ten days you will face the thing you fear the most. And in ten days you will have to learn the truth your mother did not have time to teach to you, and you will remain the same and have more time to think. "  
  
Gosh. Sango has a hell of a memory. I could always say I was half-dead so I couldn't have possibly remembered that.  
  
" Good. That helps a lot ", I said dryly and sat down crossing my legs and arms. Kagome too crossed her arms.  
  
" You should thank Sango from remembering that. You might be in a real trouble without her ", she said. Her hair was extremely messy after the ride on Kirara's back. It had been in shape some time ago but now she didn't have any hope left with that bush.  
  
" What do you care am I in trouble or not? " I spat out.  
  
" I'm going to help you now on. I promised you. "  
  
" Idiot! You'd just get killed! " Anger that was now impossible for Kagome to hide was clearly shown on her face. In a few seconds she would start yelling. I prepared myself. My ears are much more sensitive than hers so it starts to hurt if she shouts too loudly. That really sucks. I get a damn awful headache. And that makes me mad.  
  
" So you reward people from helping you by calling them idiots! " Kagome asked. Her voice rose at every word. I didn't even try to stay calm. I could but it's a different thing do I want to.  
  
" What do you know about how I reward people?! "  
  
" You're right, I don't! Because you never do that! "  
  
" Shut up! I didn't mean you're an idiot! "  
  
I took some time for me to realise what I had just said. Kagome was looking at me strangely. I felt my face burning hot. I thought it was best if I disappeared for a while. That was my fastest disappearing.  
  
I walked out of village and climbed to a tree and sat there hiding behind the leaves. I always choose a place from where I can't get seen but so that I can see everything. I could have watched the villains doing their part for the party but I wasn't concentrating on that. I was thinking too deeply. That's a bad habit. You need all your senses to survive and I wasn't using all of them. When I sit in a tree I think no-one can see me.  
  
Kagome was playing with some children. Why was she always yelling at me? She's always in trouble and I have to save her and what do I get? A headache. Next time I let Kagome handle everything herself. Next time...  
  
And I couldn't keep that promise either.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The party started at nightfall. When the darkness came the lamps were lit up and people put on their best costumes. It was a little too colourful. All the demons could see the lights and hear the music. People were 'having fun'. That's one of those things I don't get about humans. What's supposed to be fun in stupid lights and that kind of racket? Is it fun to eat too much and vomit the next day? Why do you even have to eat if you're not hungry?  
  
Celebrating was the last thing I wanted to do so I was sitting under the bridge near the village throwing rocks to the water or examining Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga reminded me of the demon we were after and the demon reminded me of the curse. Kaede had told me what kind of curse it was.  
  
I had to learn to love. What the hell is that supposed to mean? To love what?  
  
" That is exactly what you have to learn " was her answer. Right. That old hag doesn't probably know it herself. Do they expect me to learn to do something if I don't know what I should learn? I have to figure it all by myself. I'm not going to ask anyone to help me. No way. That's embarrassing. They'd think I can't survive on my own.  
  
Learn to love... If it meant I would have to fell in love... Maybe if I tried I could fall in love. But do I want to? If I don't... That is the worst part. Or not maybe the worst. I'd turn into a full demon. A demon with full powers. Like my half-brother Sesshou-maru. That's what I have always wanted. I wouldn't need Shikon Jewel. I could get out of this circle of killing and uncertainty. I could leave Kagome and the others forever and to be something. I would be equal with someone.  
  
Ten days. It meant I had nine full days left. And in the stroke of the midnight of the tenth day I will turn into a demon. Didn't sound bad, did it? As a full demon I would be stronger.  
  
" Inu-Yasha? Are you all right? "  
  
I jumped up when I hear Kagome call me. I forgot where I was and hit my head to the bottom of the wooden bridge giving out a loud 'ouch'. I was already in bad mood and Kagome couldn't possibly make me feel any better. Like anyone could.  
  
" Are you going to join us at all? "  
  
Kagome didn't have her silly uniform. She was wearing a blue kimono and her hair was done in two buns. She looked... ugh, different. I mean normally she looks like she couldn't find any other clothes and didn't have time to do anything to her hair when she woke up. Sango at least had some style...  
  
" You think I want to join you? " I muttered not sitting back down. It made me feel safer when I was standing. Kagome was clearly a little lost. She was drawing something to the sand with her slipper. Then when I was about to speak she raised her deep brown eyes to me.  
  
" Come on! Just for a little while? " she said showing with her fingers what was 'a little while'. It was about four inches. I gave up. But I muttered all the way to Kaede's cottage so that Kagome would be sure I didn't really want to come.  
  
Some people were looking at me in a very suspicious way. I returned the favour and sat next to Miroku. Shippo was eating like a pig. His tiny hands were full of food and half of it was on his clothes. Miroku was eating a carrot.  
  
" That cute girl over there. What do you think? " he said like he didn't talk about anything else than women. I didn't bother to look in the direction he was pointing at. There was a interesting looking pie on the table. The way I stared at it was enough prove to make someone think it was interesting. I knew Miroku was glancing at me.  
  
" What about that girl near the dragon? " he suggested. This time I looked. I don't know why. I saw a red, dragon shaped decoration. I don't know what it was made of but it was pretty well made. Who used time to build something that would be taken off the very next day? Long sticks were holding it. It didn't actually have any legs.  
  
And near the dragon was Kagome in her blue kimono. My face was hot again. I was hoping no-one would notice it in the light of the fire. Miroku did notice. And so did Kagome. I wasn't quick enough to turn my face away. I heard steps when she came to the table.  
  
" Do you want to dance? " Kagome asked.  
  
" Do you think I want to look like an idiot? " was my answer. She wasn't in the mood to give up.  
  
" We can go somewhere else ", she said. She wasn't talking so loudly anymore. I hardly heard her from the noise. What should I answer? I hate all kind of dancing. I heard myself say 'fine'. Miroku poked me in the ribs with his elbow and took another carrot.  
  
I followed Kagome. She lead me away from the village and celebrating people. It wasn't cold yet but I was shivering. When we were near the forest she stopped. The forest was dark but I forgot to be awared like usually. I could still hear the music and see the lights from the village.  
  
I was trying hard to not to look at Kagome but I didn't seem to be able to find a good thing to focus my eyes on.  
  
" You don't know any dances, do you? " Kagome asked. I had to look at her. I couldn't help it. The messy Kagome I knew was somewhere far away.  
  
" Ugh, no. "  
  
" I could teach you to dance waltz! " she said happily. I must have looked terrified. I looked terrified every time she brought up something from the world she knew. Especially when those things had ridiculous names.  
  
" Wa-waltz? "  
  
" Yeah, it's easy! Come here and I'll show you! "  
  
Without waiting for me to answer she took my hands placing the first one to her waist and holding the second in her hand. She put her free hand on my shoulder. I blinked. I decided to keep my mouth shut this time. Or then I just had nothing to say.  
  
Kagome was uncomfortably close to me. Somehow I couldn't concentrate when she tried to teach me to dance. It must have been the air. Maybe I had eaten something bad. Then I remembered I hadn't eaten anything for a while. If it was the rice Kagome too would have problems to concentrate, right?  
  
Kagome looked happy though I didn't seem to learn the dancing steps. I had enough hard time trying not to stamp on her feet. My gaze was glued to our feet for long time. Finally Kagome stopped. Something turned inside me. Again. Did she look worried?  
  
" Do you hear that? "  
  
I felt like an idiot. Nowadays I feel like an idiot very often when I'm with Kagome. Then I heard it. Screams and... roaring? Now I even smelled it. I turned my gaze to the village and saw it. A demon. The same one we were after. Kertainty. It was already dangerously near the village.  
  
" Kagome, let's go! " I shouted. She climbed to my back and I dashed towards the village. I was angry. To myself. Why hadn't I heard or smelled anything? I never lost my concentration the way I just did. Like I had been somewhere far away. I kicked myself mentally. Slapping wasn't enough good punishment.  
  
Good thing we weren't far away. Miroku and Sango were taking people to a safe place. My work would be to deal with the demon as always. People were running around me and Kagome. They were in panic and Miroku and Sango couldn't calm them. No wonder. But why do they have to scream and run senselessly? This would go smoothly if everything was in control. People just can't be controlled. They don't understand their own good. Running and screaming only makes them tired which means they're easier to catch...  
  
" Kagome. Go with Miroku and Sango! " I said as I drew Tetsusaiga. No answer. I turned. Kagome was staring back at me holding her bow. Not again...  
  
" What are you doing now?! " I asked probably looking insane. Kagome was stubborn as always. She was still wearing her kimono.  
  
" You can't tell me what to do! I'm gonna help you, you want it or not! " she answered. I was gritting my teeth. The demon had reached the first cottages. It stroke down a wooden cottage with only one swing of it's huge, sickle-shaped limb. It was really fast. How was I going to win that thing? I had already lost once.  
  
" Do I have to carry you there?! " I asked turning back to Kagome who hadn't moved from her spot. I know she was scared. She was biting her lower lip and held her bow like it was going to vanish. Why wasn't she running away? Except if she was paralysed of fear...  
  
The demon attacked us. I jumped just in time to get out of it's way. I landed on my feet. The demon was right in front of me. The night must have been the darkest I had ever seen. The lights weren't shining anymore. I couldn't see Kagome anywhere. It was quiet. The villains were gone. Where were Miroku and Sango when I needed them?  
  
" Kagome! "  
  
She didn't answer. I was starting to get nervous. The demon turned to me. It had something between it's teeth. And that something was wearing Kagome's blue kimono.  
  
* * * * *  
  
N/A: You know, it's damn hard to write this from Inu-Yasha's point of view. You can't believe how much time I spend with his lines ^-^¿ Well, I can't change it now. I don't actually know how Inu-Yasha thinks so my Inu might be very different from yours. 


	3. Waltz

Ten days  
  
by Kradvity  
  
Chapter 3: Waltz  
  
Well, I had some serious problems with the beginning of this chapter ^-^' I hope it doesn't bother you. Now you readers, if there are things you like/don't like in this story please tell me what they are. Okay?  
  
* * *  
  
The demon stood right in front of me. My brains were working but somehow I couldn't make sense what they tried to tell me to do. Suddenly I wished someone would say 'do that'. But I had to figure everything out myself. I had never felt like that before. It was horrible. I couldn't control my body.  
  
Kagome was bleeding between that monster's teeth. I saw blood dripping from the demons mouth. If it only wasn't Kagome's blood... I really hoped it was the demon who was bleeding.  
  
" Let her go you dirty demon! " I shouted and tightened my hands around Tetsusaiga. I couldn't hit the demons head. I'd hurt also Kagome. The heart. I could strike Tetsusaiga through it's heart. Yeah, I'll do that. But what if I miss? It can kill Kagome. I have to be damn quick. Why didn't Kagome just get the hell out of here? Why didn't I carry her away as I had threatened?  
  
All these thoughts circled in my head only for two seconds.  
  
I jumped towards the demon. This time everything didn't happen in slow motion. I had got used to that and it surprised how fast everything seemed to happen. I saw my target. The slimy and dusty scales shining in the light of the last remaining lantern. Dark green scales. I was worried if Tetsusaiga would broke that barrier but at the time that thought crossed my mind the sword had already sunk into the monster.  
  
It screamed. My ears hurt. That really hurt. It's a miracle my ears aren't still ringing. The worst part of that was the fact I dropped my guard for a few seconds and the demon didn't hesitate to take advantage of my weakness. It swung one of it's sharp limbs and threw me away. My flight stopped into a wooden wall.  
  
I blinked in surprise and relief as I lay in the middle of the piles. My back felt somewhat numb but otherwise I was in full condition. I think I heard a loud 'crack' from my back. The sharp limb hadn't cut my stomach open. Now that was a miracle... My hands shook a little. I didn't get startled. My hands just had a will of their own. Kagome would laugh her head off if she knew my hands shake...  
  
Luckily I had some time to get up. Tetsusaiga was still stuck in the demons heart. But had I missed? It was still moving. Where was Kagome? It had dropped her as he screamed. It was dark but my eyes are better than humans. I couldn't see her. I needed my sword...  
  
A silent moan came from somewhere. There was a huge hole in the wall. I had flown pretty fast and the house paid from it. The villains wouldn't like this... I backed.  
  
" Shippo? " I asked. The little demon appeared from the board pile coughing out dust.  
  
" Shippo! Get Miroku! "  
  
" Where is Kagome? " Shippo muttered. The demon was confused. It tried to get Tetsusaiga off. I had time to think. Miroku could suck that thing into his vortex but before that I'd have to get Tetsusaiga.  
  
" That's why I need Miroku! Just get him here! " I shouted like a madman. Shippo understood and sprinted to the dark forest with unbelievable speed. The little demon wasn't only a burden after all.  
  
I turned back to the demon. I thought I'd never forgive myself if Kagome was dead... Well, I guess I wouldn't have forgiven myself no matter what happened. The demon had attacked the village and I had let it escape from us two times. It wasn't going to happen again.  
  
And that humilitation it gave me when he passed the curse to me... Being saved by someone like Miroku...  
  
" Now you filthy demon... "  
  
They we're the first words that came in to my mind. I know, not a very smart choice again. Why did I always say something like 'filthy' or 'dirty' demon? It's like calling myself an idiot. A half-idiot but anyway. I wanted to be a demon.  
  
In nine days I'd be one...  
  
I jumped towards the demon. I could pull Tetsusaiga out easily now that the target was weaker. The dangerous limbs were flinging somewhere above me. I just had to hope I wouldn't get hit by one. I reached my sword. Easily? What was I thinking? It was stuck. No wonder the demon hadn't got the weapon out itself. There's was no chance I could pull it out. I cursed and jumped away from the demon's reach.  
  
And just when the situation was starting to look hopeless I heard a whizzing noise. I watched as an arrow hit the demons heart right above my Tetsusaiga.  
  
" Don't touch Inu-Yasha you creepy monster! "  
  
I turned around but I was too angry and relieved to be surprised. Kagome, covered in sand and blood, stood in the middle of the pieces of wood that had probably been a table. She was holding Kikyo's bow and looked somewhat ridiculous in her dirty kimono. Brown eyes were gazing the demon. She looked so much like Kikyo. There was that strong glow in her eyes. And at the same time, she was nothing like Kikyo.  
  
But my brains were working on what she had said. Again, I felt like a complete idiot. Did Kagome really mean what she had said? Did she think I couldn't survive on my own? It must be that, right?  
  
" Inu-Yasha! "  
  
The demon was dead. Kagome ran towards me. She looked like she was going to hug me. And I looked like I absolutely didn't want to get hugged. I guess that was what stopped her. And the anger on my face, of course.  
  
" Were you conscious all the time!? " I shouted. Kagome looked at me in surprise. She had obviously been waiting for compliments. She should know me better already...  
  
" Do you think I'd lie there and wait to get smashed if I was conscious?! " Kagome asked back. I felt like I could hit her with something very heavy. Instead of that I hit my fist to the ground because I didn't know what else to do. I felt so much anger inside me. I had failed again. The demon was dead and all I did was to get Tetsusaiga stuck into it without doing any serious harm.  
  
" You broke the ground! " Shippo cried. I blinked. My fist had caused the ground to crumble. There was now a tiny hole in the middle of the village. Kagome looked worried. Miroku and Sango came running from the forest. I noticed it was already morning and the sun was slowly rising.  
  
Eight days...  
  
* * * * *  
  
The village comprised about four whole cottages. The rest of it was more like dusty and sandy wooden mess. And we were supposed to make that look like a village again. Great afternoon coming... Why don't humans live in caves?  
  
I'd been spitting and watching people's work from the roof of one of the remaining houses. I did nothing but sulked for hours. I even stopped spitting when I , by accident, spat to my white, long hair. Luckily no one seemed to notice that...  
  
Maybe I wouldn't have sulked if Kaede had brought good news. Looks like it was too much to ask. The curse hadn't disappeared. We killed the demon but it hadn't worked. Which meant I had eight days before I 'd turn into a demon. It seemed to be far away yet I knew those days would go by very fast.  
  
" Inu-Yasha. "  
  
Leave me alone, Miroku.  
  
" We need your help here. "  
  
Hadn't they noticed anything? I was turning into a demon. The physical transformation would happen at midnight of the tenth day but my mind was already changing into demon's. I was more violent. I didn't listen what they had to say and if I did I shouted at them. When I was fighting the demon getting Tetsusaiga back felt more important than saving Kagome. Not all the time, but I really thought that way for a few seconds. Or was it more than just a few seconds? I realised that after the battle.  
  
I was... well, dangerous? All these things together... they made me look more like a monster. Like a demon. I suddenly shuddered.  
  
Maybe it wasn't because of the curse.  
  
Maybe I had been like all the time.  
  
" Inu-Yasha. We really need your help down here. "  
  
It might have been the fact I was afraid of myself that made me, still reluctantly, jump down and follow Miroku to the ruins of Kaede's cottage.  
  
It was a sunny day. The winter was approaching fast but the sun would be shining up high for a long time before the snow would come. It would have looked like the people were doing their normal duties or playing those stupid games if the village hadn't been wrecked. The sight was comical with all the destroyed decorations hanging from the roofs. It looked funny, but I didn't laugh. The whole village would have attacked me if I had done that.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at me in a strange way when I arrived. I snorted and tried to look like I didn't care. I don't know if I succeeded.  
  
" Kaede, I'm so sorry your party was ruined ", Kagome said to the old woman who was searching her belongings. The old hag just smiled.  
  
" Oh, don't worry. I've seen enough special occasions and celebrities for one lifetime. I'm glad nothing too serious happened. "  
  
Kaede couldn't move her cauldron she had just found.  
  
" Let me help ", Kagome said but Sango stopped her.  
  
" I suggest you forget it. You don't want to get your arm into worse condition, do you? " she said and helped Kaede herself. Kagome had hurt her arm. It was my fault... Why didn't she run away? Well, in the end it was Kagome who had killed the demon. That sure was embarrassing. If I now said she's always just a burden, I thought, I'd be the one who'd eat the blame. Or was it always me who ate the blame...?  
  
* * * * *  
  
The day had gone so fast I hadn't even noticed I was really tired. Why did I ever help them rebuild the village? Did they thank me? Okay, Kaede did but it doesn't count. She tried to talk to me about my curse. Waste of time... I wasn't going to take any of that shit. I wanted to be a demon. That would happen in eight days. Why was it so bad? Do they want me to be a human? It's me who is carrying the curse. It's me who decides do I turn into a demon or not.  
  
Kaede obviously wanted me to stay as a half-demon. She thinks I'll be good if I don't turn into a demon. I'll be the same Inu-Yasha, just stronger. And maybe a little more violent. But just maybe. Hunger of blood... I could hold myself. And what would they care if I killed someone they don't even know?  
  
Miroku... I suppose he doesn't really care what happens to me. But to keep up with his "holy boy"- imago he says he wants me to be a half-demon.  
  
Then, Sango. She's worried about Kagome. Like Kagome would die in sorrow... Sango is always picking up on me and the worst part of it is that she usually wins. We'll see if she's got nerve to mess with a demon.  
  
Damn... she's an exterminator... I forgot about that.  
  
And Kagome... Everyone think she's so good-hearted and nice. She thinks demons are bad and they shouldn't exist so I should automatically be a human. Not even a half-demon, but human. Why do the humans have to be the dominating race? Why are their morale and habits the only right ones?  
  
The world is unfair. I would be the same Inu-Yasha. Like they even cared about that... If they already hated me then why should I change into a human? There are also bad humans. Who says I wouldn't be one?  
  
The day was turning into night. I had been thinking about going back to the roof where I had been sitting most of my day but after seeing the faces they looked at me with I decided to go somewhere else. The villains blamed me from what had happened. Like I was some kind fo a guardian... They hated me and I hated them and still they sort of expected me to protect them. Typical acting for a human...  
  
The forest was silent and dark again. Someone would have called it beautiful. Like Kagome. The tree I was sitting in was very silent and very dark. They're both good things. But what? Where did the silence go?  
  
Through the leaves I could see Kagome approaching. This time she didn't look worried. More like... determined.  
  
" Inu-Yasha! " she shouted. What now? If Miroku had broke his back or something I would- - -  
  
" Inu-Yasha! I want to talk with you! I know you're here! "  
  
She didn't really mean that. If I didn't show up she'd just turn away. But why did I jump down? Sometimes I do things without thinking first. But now wasn't a good time for it. And still...  
  
" Did Kaede wreck her cottage again? " I asked leaning my back on the tree. Kagome huffed. She had been running.  
  
" Yes... I mean no... Inu-Yasha, I want to thank you... from saving me... "  
  
" Are you an idiot? It was you who killed the demon. Not me! "  
  
" But if you hadn't hit it with Tetsusaiga I would have- - - "  
  
" You don't have to remind me of the fight at all!"  
  
The forest was suddenly uncomfortably silent. My stomach felt weird. I thought I was hungry. And at the same time I knew I wasn't hungry. After a minute I noticed I was staring at Kagome but I was too slow and she noticed it before I managed to turn my face away. Luckily it was dark. I was blushing again. But I had this feeling kagome knew very well that my face was entirely red.  
  
" Inu... "  
  
I blinked. What 'Inu'? Where did she get that from? I was just about to tell her to not to call me that way when she opened her mouth again.  
  
" We could finish that waltz, couldn't we? "  
  
Nothing more? I was almost diappointed. About what, I'm not sure. I don't even know what I had been waiting for.  
  
" Uh... whatever. "  
  
A great answer indeed. But it was enough for Kagome. I hadn't even known I could dance. Or then she just didn't say aloud that I was a lousy dancer. It was weird. That was already the second time I danced with Kagome. Is this what they do in Kagome's time, I thought as I led her among the trees. We were looking into each other eyes. We didn't stumble at all even though we were dancing in a forest.  
  
The air was cool and it was easy to breath. I liked the feeling. I was holding Kagome's hand. I had been afraid my hands would shake but to my surprise they didn't. Everything was too perfect. Dancing wasn't so bad after all...  
  
" Inu? "  
  
We had stopped a long time ago. I would have took a look at my feet just to be sure they really were my feet if I hadn't been staring at the girl standing in front of me. I was almost confused when I noticed she didn't remind me of Kikyo at all. She was just a girl who used Kikyo's bow. Nothing more. Just Kagome. A normal girl. I had never been normal. I had to admit I was jealous. There must be a lots of boys in her time who wanted to dance with her. Why did she ever dance with me, an arrogant, narrow-minded half-demon?  
  
" Inu-Yasha... I think... "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
Our faces were so close I could have touched her nose with mine. I was still holding her hand but neither of us was willing to let go. Kagome took a deep breath but didn't say anything. The forest around was breathing. It must have been the forest. I was almost deaf and blind. I wanted to run away. Then...  
  
" What are you waiting for? For God's sake, Inu-Yasha. Kiss her. "  
  
I got startled and jumped away from Kagome. We both were looking terrified.  
  
" Sango! " I shouted. Sango was staring at us from the nearest bush. I was ready to strangle her. Miroku and Shippo appeared from the same bush.  
  
" If I may say, Inu-Yasha, you're hopeless ", Miroku said shaking his head dramatically.  
  
" I told you nothing would happen! " Shippo cried.  
  
" What were you doing there?! " I roared madly.  
  
Sango sighed.  
  
" Don't worry, Kagome. He'll do it next time ", she said to Kagome, took a grip on her arm and they left the forest leaving me fight with Miroku and Shippo as the sun started to rise.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I just noticed I've done some silly mistakes when putting these chapters here... And sorry *sweat* It took pretty long to write this ^^' Personally I think this chapter is only some filling. This chap has been pretty unclear in my mind from the very beginning... But it finally finished it *phew* Hope you enjoyed :3 


	4. Hana and Hideki

Ten days  
  
by Kradvity  
  
Chapter 4: Hana and Hideki  
  
Okay... I'm writing one chapter for each day. Except the two first chapters told about the same day. So two days are gone now which mean eight are left. I realised I had put it stupidly to the story, sorry 'bout that, but there are _eight_ days left. By the way. _These_ mean that the word is underlined. Just in case you've never met _these_ on the net before.  
  
And thank you from your wonderful reviews ^-^ They have really cheered me up :3  
  
* * * * *  
  
The fact I was actually very tired surprised me completely. My eyelids were heavy as if they were ten times heavier. I escaped to Kaede's rebuild cottage and curled up to a shady corner. I know I looked like one whining little fox demon when I did that, but I was _really_ tired. At the moment I felt like as a kid. When I don't see anyone, no one can see me.  
  
I saw a nightmare. Miroku ran after me trying to kiss me. I think it can be considered a nightmare. Good thing I run fast in my dreams. Sometimes I can't run at all. That's when I dream about being human. Not that I _like_ to be a human in my dreams, but I can't really choose, can I?  
  
I was trying to set a trap for Miroku when the dream suddenly stopped. A pair of little hands were shoving me. The thing that made me wake up was the high voice screaming next to my ear.  
  
" Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! "  
  
" Good, Miroku... Run straight to the rope... "  
  
" Inu-Yasha, What are you talking about? " Shippo's little voice asked. I blinked my eyes.  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" You said something about Miroku ", the little demon said looking irritatingly curious.  
  
" I didn't say anything about Miroku, you little... "  
  
The argue ended up to be a very short one. A feminine figure was silhouetted by the sun light coming from outside. At first I thought it was Kagome and I felt my stomach turn upside down. I wasn't too delighted to talk with her. Then I realised it was only Sango. She was standing at the door holding her Boomerangbone.  
  
" There's no time to fight. We have to go ", she announced getting her stuff from the floor of the cottage. I got up. I hadn't slept well, but it had been enough for me anyway. The older I get the less I need sleep. That is something humans should envy. They never manage to finish anything because of the fact their bodies go crazy if they don't sleep.  
  
" What is going on? ", I asked gazing Sango. She seemed to enjoy the situation, in which I was the stupid man and she was the smart woman. Sango must be one of those... what did Kagome call them again? Feminists. Even the name sounds suspicious. Anyway, I didn't like that. But why didn't I ever tell her to stop being so independent if it bothered me so much? Maybe Miroku knows. But no. He'd think I have problems with women.  
  
" Some villains have seen a demon near the village. We should check it out just in case it has Shikon shards ", she explained. Yeah, don't worry about Inu-Yasha's curse. Let's go searching for more Shikon shards.  
  
" Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! " I spat and ran out. It was a sunny day. Humans were never worried when the weather was like then. They just picked flowers or sung or went fishing. Like they had nothing better to do.  
  
Miroku and Kagome were waiting outside on the sandy ground. Kagome turned her head as I approached them. Good. Now _I_ didn't have to turn _my_ head. But then, I felt my face going red.  
  
" That fits in with your suit, Inu-Yasha ", said Miroku looking rather innocent. I heard Kagome giggle.  
  
" What is so funny? "  
  
" She's laughing at you, Inu-Yasha ", Miroku explained helpfully.  
  
" I know that! " I shouted.  
  
" Don't worry, Inu-Yasha. They say that if you make a woman laugh, you can get anything from her ", Miroku continued staring at the baby blue sky. Now Kagome turned to him with her eyebrows making a V upon her eyes.  
  
" You must be jealous to the persons with a good sense of humour ", she said crossing her arms and gazing Miroku angrily. Miroku gave out a quiet 'ouch'.  
  
Sango and Shippo has arrived just in time to hear Kagome's comment. Sango laughed loudly. Shippo didn't even understand that one. I sulked. It was good way to say 'don't talk to me'. Usually it worked. Though it seemed to be very difficult for Kagome to understand my body language.  
  
" Off we go. We don't want to let that demon escape, now do we? " Sango said and pointed at the deep green forest. She was talking like this was a silly game. She didn't seem to know how serious this was...  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Are you sure it went this way, Miroku " Kagome asked looking around. They had climbed up a slope of a mountain. It was getting harder to maintain balance all the time. Soon someone's foot would slip and cause everyone to fall down. But I forgot to think about that.  
  
" Don't tell me you don't know where we're going! " I roared to Miroku who was looking around very calmly. I knew Miroku enough well to know that was his 'If-I-look-calm-they-won't-notice-I've-screwed-this-up'-face. Suddenly my hands felt like they needed a throat to squeeze.  
  
" Of course he knows where _we_ are going. He doesn't know where the _demon_ is going ", Sango said rolling her eyes. I knitted my teeth.  
  
"Miroku, you- - - "  
  
" Quiet! " Sango interrupted. It was now very silent. I heard the wind, but there were no birds around. Or any other animals. I tried to listen. I have sensitive ears, but even I couldn't hear anything unusual. I thought Sango was imaging things. Then...  
  
" To the bushes! Quick! " she hissed. We went to the bushes and we waited and absolutely nothing happened. Shippo was going to sneeze. Kagome's hair was stuck in the leaves. I didn't see where Miroku's hand ( the one that wasn't holding the staff ) was, but it must have been somewhere near Sango. I was going to say that this was stupid and stand up. Actually I did both, but my timing could have been better.  
  
There were two persons standing some feet away from me. A boy and a girl. Probably as old as Kagome. The boy had a short hair that was pointing into every possible direction. That wasn't weird, but the hair was white. Like mine. He was holding a katana.  
  
Also the girl had white hair, longer than mine, though. It was on a ponytail. She too was having a katana tied to her back. They both had red eyes. They were staring at me looking surprised. But I wasn't paying attention on their facial expressions. I was staring at their ears. They both had dog ears.  
  
" What is that dog-face doing? "  
  
" I'm I looking into mirror? "  
  
" No, he's more handsome. "  
  
" Inu-Yasha is _not_ handsome! "said Kagome, who had stood up after hearing the girl's words. Her eyes were flaming and she was gazing the white-headed girl with anger. Or something.  
  
" Excuse me?! " I growled back to her.  
  
The two dog-eared humans were staring at us intently. Well, I thought they might have been humans. They just... had dog-ears... Somehow I didn't want to think that they were half-demons. I hadn't ever seen another like me. Or at least I can't remember anyone. They looked so much like me. No, they only had ears and hair similar to mines.  
  
Now that the shock had passed I had time to take a look at their faces. Sister and brother. They weren't identical, but twins anyway. Definitely not identical. Their clothes were scruffy and old and they didn't seem to care about what they looked like. The girls long hair was full of leaves. They had obviously been sneaking in the forest.  
  
Always so polite Miroku opened his mouth.  
  
" Let's not do anything rush. We won't harm you anyhow. "  
  
" Who is the handsome monk? " the girl asked curiously and smiled. I wanted to laugh. Sango and Kagome giggled. I thought that girl wasn't completely alright. Only total idiots called Miroku handsome.  
  
The white-haired boy stepped forward.  
  
" Forget that one. I am Hideki and this is my sister Hana ", he said pointing at her sister with his thumb. Hana waved her hand happily. Her red eyes didn't fit in with her attitude and childish behaviour. It was strange. I decided to keep an eye on her. In the case these twins decided to follow us. Which wasn't going to happen if I could choose.  
  
Miroku sighed. He wouldn't mind if Hana called him handsome again. My demon side told me to throw a stone at Miroku's direction, for example. My human side didn't tell me anything. It remained quiet.  
  
" What is your task up here? " Hideki asked. Hana stuck out her tongue.  
  
" What is you doing on me mountain? " she asked. Her Japanese sounded more or less horrible. Or then she spoke like that to annoy us. I had never felt so civilized. Before I could open _my_ mouth, Sango started to show off.  
  
" We are searching a bird-looking demon. This monk here- - - "  
  
" My name is Miroku, if you're interested... "  
  
" - - - said he saw the demon coming this way. Have you seen anything? "  
  
Hana and Hideki exchanged quick glances. Not a word was said and yet everything was understood.  
  
" Maybe we saw it ", Hideki said.  
  
" Maybe we didn't ", continued Hana.  
  
Great. Just great. They were somekind of filthy, greedy bountyhunter half- breeds...  
  
I got startled of my own thoughts. These twins would mean troubles.  
  
* * * * *  
  
We had a little conversation with Hana and Hideki. They weren't willing to tell us. I almost lost my nerves. We had better things to do than listen to their stupid riddles and jokes. Did they take anything seriously? They must be more than half-demons. Someone as stupid as them, couldn't have survived if they were humans.  
  
They were interested in my Tetsusaiga and Sango's Boomerangbone. At first the twins refused to tell about the demon if they couldn't get the weapons. Sango was even more furious than I. An echo of her lecture could be heard all over the slope.  
  
That was a warm and sunny afternoon. We sat in a shadow that one particularly big tree spread on the ground and it was still too warm. I got a headache. Hana told me to pant.  
  
" Isn't that what dogs do? " she asked innocently. She somehow reminded me of Miroku. I wouldn't have minded if Miroku decided to run away with Hana. And Kagome could run away with Hideki. Sango and Shippo are left. Well, they could go together. I just wanted to get the Shikon jewel. Why did it have to be this hard?  
  
Then Hideki got a great idea.  
  
" Let's say we tell you where the demon is. And when we find it, the one who gets the shard from it gets your Tetsusaiga. "  
  
First I shouted for minutes. Then I tried to force Sango to surrender her Boomerangbone. When neither one of these worked I turned to Miroku.  
  
" That's insanity! Do you think I'll just give my Tetsusaiga away?! "  
  
Miroku stayed calm.  
  
" We have Kagome. They don't even know where the shard is. "  
  
I thought about it. Yes. I could work. We _did_ have Kagome. But what if they could see the shards, too? No, if they were half-demons like me ( I hadn't have enough courage to ask ) they presumably weren't able to do that. But should I risk my sword because of one ridiculous bet? Did I even need all the shards.  
  
Kagome came to us. She looked slightly worried but determined.  
  
" You'll get the shard, no matter what happens ", she said quietly. I rolled my eyes. Not this 'I-will-help-you'-thing again. She had already been in a great danger. Was she too naive to understand that demons are dangerous?  
  
" What is your problem? " I asked trying to stay calm. Kagome wasn't going to give up and we both knew it.  
  
" Fine ", I mumbled, " do what you want. But stay out of my way. "  
  
Hana was depressingly excited. She jumped around her long hair following her head like a white scarf. Inu-Yasha felt like he could clip that hair right away. What if the twins were lying to us? No, why would they agree to such a bet if they weren't sure they'd win?  
  
Maybe this was a trap. There was a whole clan of weird half-demons waiting for us. To be honest, Hana and Hideki didn't look like persons anyone would want into their clan. But they liked each other. I couldn't help thinking about Sesshou-maru. These two twins didn't always use words but they understood each other no matter what. Just one quick look and they knew what the other one was thinking. Maybe I wanted to have a brother like that.  
  
The sun was starting to set. Again I had lost one day. This was going nowhere. Worse, actually. I was turning into demon and the days just passed by so quickly. Did they even remember it?  
  
I wasn't tired at all but I wanted to sleep. People say sleeping helps to solve problems. I decided to try.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Phew again... this was maybe a little shorter one and you prolly notice in which time of day I've written this ( I give you a hint: at night ). But here it is. 


	5. Unnecessarity

Ten days  
  
by Kradvity  
  
Chapter 5: Unnecessarity  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have been listening to 'Beverly Hills Cop Theme' when I wrote this...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Next morning we set our course to the demon's footprints. Sango had warned me to not to trust the twins. The fact Sango had sounded worried and suspicious made me even more willing to see if Hana and Hideki were telling the truth. Anything to annoy Sango, was the motto of the day. Bad thing Sango's motto seemed to be 'anything to annoy Inu-Yasha'.  
  
I was already enough stressed and of course Sango had to start ambushing me with questions. You know, when you want absolutely no one to talk to you. And then it turns out to be the only day in the ongoing month when everyone have something to tell you. Just my... luck?  
  
The only thing I didn't want to lose was Tetsusaiga. Why couldn't they want Miroku instead? I was sure that even Hideki would be happy to take Miroku... Those twins had serious problems in understanding their own behaviour. I had seen 5-year-old kids acting like that. Even Miroku started to look like a very nice and modest person in my eyes. And my hair was better than Hideki's.  
  
And we walked, we stumbled and we paddled through little rivers. And every time Hideki opened his mouth I was sure he'd tell this to be a joke. Every single time we stopped I waited for a clan of white-haired weirdoes to surround us. The fact nothing really happened made me feel extremely anxious. I left out one 'feh' after another and tried to look bored. Who was I trying to convince?  
  
I didn't mind all the walking but I all the way I had to listen to Kagome's and Hana's giggling. I couldn't believe how Kagome could have had made friends with Hana? Or actually... weren't they both somewhat bimbo-type?  
  
I grew tired of waiting.  
  
" How can we catch the demon if it's also walking? We are slower that he. "  
  
" Inu-Yasha, please, a little patience ", Miroku said throwing an apathetic look sideways at me. I hated it when Miroku said 'please'. He made it sound so girlish. Fine, I hated every word he said.  
  
Or did I?  
  
I had noticed that I thought negatively about everything and everybody. Not a good habit, I guess. Where had it come from? Every little thing annoyed me. It was like a stubborn headache. Nothing went the way I wanted.  
  
I tried. Just for fun. I tried to think nicely of my companions. You know, to find good sides from them and their deeds. I was surprised by how hard it was.  
  
Kagome... She was... energetic? And optimistic. And she handled people well. It was easy to like her. Except when she was being stubborn and difficult. And she could really try to do something to that bush she called her hair.  
  
I couldn't think of anything as annoying as Miroku, but I had decided to come up with even one positive thing about him. I felt my headache get worse... Well, he wasn't too talkative. It was a good thing. I felt like a very cold-legged spider had ran up my back when I thought about the mixture of Kagome and Miroku. A person who talked all the time nothing but 'holy wannabe' shit.  
  
Sango. She wasn't talkative either. But she was annoying. In a different way from Miroku, though. Maybe I didn't like the fact Sango had the ability to solve problems and think clearly in a trouble. She got the best ideas and was probably the smartest one of us when it came to practical problems. That was enough good side. But most of the time, I hated her guts and that determined gaze on her eyes.  
  
And uh, did I really have to find something good about Shippo? That brat thought I was going to marry Kagome. Or at least he gives me that kind of hints all the time. Maybe I shouldn't put it this way, but I'm glad I can never meet his parents. Shippo looks like am innocent little kid who would harm no one. But you haven't heard what kind of things he says to me. That brat is more twisted than you can imagine...  
  
Hana and Hideki... I didn't want to find any good sides from them. They didn't have them. They were cheating on us to get Tetsusaiga. The bet had been stupid. The victory would have meant that either Hana or Hideki was able to see Shikon shards like Kagome. If it was so, then we were in a trouble. _Big_ trouble. But if they were half-demons, as I assumed, they wouldn't master that skill.  
  
I looked at Hideki's back as we wandered in the forest. His white, spiky hair was glowing in sun. What was this feeling? Like I was... afraid I would screw the whole thing up. I didn't trust myself. I hadn't felt that way for a long time. It felt familiar. But unpleasant.  
  
I remembered the time when I was nothing but a brat. I never trusted myself with anything. I was afraid of any kind of responsibility. And I blamed the demon-side in me. Or the human side. Back then I always wanted to be a human. Why did I now want to be a demon?  
  
Could it be because of Sesshou-maru. Brothers always fight, don't they? Sesshou-maru always won every single fight-like we had. I felt like a looser because I was 'imperfect'. Sesshou-maru never forgot to remind me of it. I felt _weak_.  
  
That was over now, wasn't it? I thought when I climbed up the steep hill. The rocky ground got on my feet and the sun was shining a little too brightly like always. I tried to catch a scent that would expose the demon's course or hiding place. Nothing. The only thing my nose caught was the smell of flowers.  
  
Did I have an inferiority complex?  
  
" Inu-Yasha! " Kagome and Sango yelled in unison. I was ready to pull out Tetsusaiga.  
  
" Never do that again! " I shouted back. For some reason all the goods things I had come up with disappeared very quickly.  
  
" Didn't you hear? We found it ", Kagome said. I blinked.  
  
" Found what? "  
  
" The demon! ", Shippo answered before Kagome could open her mouth. But I had realised the answer already. That 'found what' and all the other stupid questions are my way to react in surprising situations. You know, when someone says something to you and you say 'what' even though you understood what you were told. Hard to explain... Or maybe it's just me...  
  
" Then why the hell are you shouting like that? " I growled.  
  
Miroku just couldn't keep his big nose out of our conversation.  
  
" It is deaf. "  
  
Finally good news. I had already thought this day was going completely to hell. I just had to make a good strategy for the demon. It can still see us, I thought, but... but what? If the demon was deaf and it was still alive it had to be a strong one. I started to worry. There had to be something very odd in that demon.  
  
" Let the game begin? " Hideki said rising his eyebrow. I breathed heavily and took a look behind Hideki. I saw the demon stand in a little treeless area. The slope was very steep but the demon kept it's balance worryingly well. And the demon itself... It was the ugliest demon I had ever seen. Okay, Sesshou-maru got pretty close but this one was still uglier.  
  
It wasn't tall or anything. It was actually pretty poor for a demon. But it was fast. _Very_ fast. And with 'very fast' I mean... well, I just haven't seen anything move like that. I caught flying bugs and ate them. The nature had replaced the deafness with something else.  
  
I couldn't help thinking why the nature hadn't replaced my imperfections with anything.  
  
The demon's head was too big to fit in with the rest of the body. I noticed it didn't have any kind of ears. No wonder it was deaf... It's limps were unbelievably thin. Only bone and skin. And the skin was greenish and slimy- looking. And full of dirt. I felt very clean and well-dressed. And the demon didn't have legs. It was a weird combination of snake and... uh, ugly, furless monkey?  
  
" Ready? " Hana asked smiling like a little girl. To me the smile seemed slightly insane.  
  
I turned to Kagome. She nodded. And looked very nervous. This time I needed Kagome's help. I couldn't tell her to stay away. I didn't like it, but gladly Kagome was willing to help. I would have refused... My behaviour wasn't the best in the world, really, I admit it.  
  
They could just leave me to collect the shards, right? I thought, maybe they didn't hate me so much after all since they conceded to cooperate with me. They didn't need the Shikon Jewel...  
  
Wait a minute... My curse... I was turning into demon.  
  
I didn't need the Shikon Jewel.  
  
It was an unsuitable day to fight a demon. Demons are fought at night. Or evening. When it's dramatic. Now the sun was shining up high. The people around me were staring at me like I was the boss. What? Why me? Yeah, I was the one who was supposed to fight all the demons and so on. They were waiting for my sign. And I didn't even have a reason to fight demons anymore. Hadn't they realised it?  
  
" Inu-Yasha, is something wrong? " Kagome asked.  
  
" Uh, no. Are you ready? " I answered. If they had thought about me and my curse they would have noticed how unnecessary it was to me to gather the shards. And obviously they hadn't thought about it.  
  
Everyone gave an affirmative answer.  
  
" Now? " Hana asked. She draw her katana. Hideki did the same.  
  
" Go! " Hideki shouted. The twins dashed to the demon's direction.  
  
" Hey! " I growled and followed.  
  
Hana and Hideki jumped up to the trees and disappeared. I would have done that but I had to stay close to Kagome so that she would tell me where the shard was. Maybe the twins thought that Kagome would shout it out loud since the demon couldn't hear us. We hid behind large bushes. I was a little nervous. Which made me angry.  
  
" Can you see it? " I inquired quietly. I didn't want those white-headed weirdoes to hear. I looked up. They might have been lurking exactly above us. Sango offered to check the trees. I turned back to Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes. I stared the demon like I, too, could see the shard somewhere.  
  
" It's in his left arm ", she said finally. Kagome noticed the odd look on my face.  
  
" What? " she asked.  
  
" You said 'him'. Not 'it' ", I explained, " how can you say 'him'. Like it's a human or something."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows.  
  
" But doesn't that mean I'd have to call you with the word 'it'? "  
  
She was being nosy again... At the time like this. But... she was right, wasn't she? In some way. Why did we say 'it' when we talked about demons? And 'he' or 'she' when talking about humans? Wasn't it... unfair? No, that was a bad demon. I don't have time for this now, I thought.  
  
" Miroku, you distract i- - - him and then I attack. Yes, Kagome, you stay exactly here with Shippo."  
  
" Inu-Yasha, why do I always have to distract the demons? "  
  
" Shut up and go. "  
  
Miroku went. Hana and Hideki would know what we were trying, but if Miroku was fast ( which I doubted ), we'd be on the lead. Wait a minute. Was this only a game?  
  
The demon saw Miroku and turned to him. It was going to attack. I hoped Miroku could run fast. I jumped out of the bush and draw Tetsusaiga. Yeah, run, Miroku, run. I could have watched Miroku's show longer, but Sango's angry yells made me move. Only one hit and the shard would have been mine... I stared at the demon's left arm and prepared to swing my sword.  
  
As I said before, nothing goes the way I want.  
  
Suddenly I was pushed onto ground by Hideki's feet. I cursed when I got dirt into my mouth. He had seen where I had been staring at. Damn. I was such a klutz... So, it was Hideki's job to keep me still when Hana would take the shard. Loosers. Where was that monk when I needed him?  
  
I managed to get Hideki off me by threatening him with Tetsusaiga.  
  
" Miroku! Get your lazy ass here and help me! "  
  
No answer. Another swing of Tetsusaiga towards Hideki. I tried to look for Miroku. He had probably collapsed... Luckily, when Hana was about to cut the demon's hand, Sango tackled her with her Boomerangbone. Just in time. And then the demon turned. It was staring at me. The little, red eyes were flaming from anger. I _thought_ it was anger. What else?  
  
We dodged quickly when it hit the ground with it's claws. I hadn't been fast enough. There was a long cut in my sleeve. No good.  
  
What happened next is still a one big mess in my mind. The demon was way too fast for us to win. We spend all time trying to avoid it's deadly dangerous claws. We couldn't even get close the left hand.  
  
There must be a way, I thought. We can't get near it, but... a bow...  
  
" Kagome! " I shouted like a madman, " use your bow! "  
  
Yeah, I was asking help from Kagome. I felt like a complete looser, but I could have lost Tetsusaiga if I hadn't done that.  
  
And Kagome shot. And hit the left arm. And Sango got the shard. That's it. It would have been a shirter battle if I had asked Kagome to help instead of being full of myself. The embarrassing truth. But I never told it to her.  
  
The demon got slower. It's speed came from the Shikon shard it possessed. Hana and Hideki had lost and I could keep my Tetsusaiga. The only problem was Miroku.  
  
" He's breathing ", said Kagome, who looked very relieved. Miroku was unconscious and his right side was bloody.  
  
" Inu-Yasha! This is your fault! " Sango hissed angrily.  
  
" You killed him! " Shippo cried to me.  
  
" I didn't kill him! It was that demon! "  
  
" We have to take him to Kaede ", Kagome said.  
  
Kaede's village was far away and the sun was already setting. I didn't want to think what could happen if we were too slow. I just cursed the fact the damned bastard hadn't ran fast enough.  
  
And why did Miroku always distract the demons? It wasn't my idea, was it?  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Now that I think... nothing actually happened in this chapter... so I guess I have nothing to say...Not my fault. Believe me, it's the 'Beverly Hills Cop Theme'...  
  
Oh yeah, thank you from the reviews, the best friends and the worse enemies of a writer. 


	6. The Heart and the Arrow

Ten days  
  
by Kradvity  
  
Chapter 6: The Heart and the Arrow  
  
Sorry with a big S, but I had to develop this chapter in my head. Six days left for Inu-Yasha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miroku wasn't in danger or anything. Actually, I had thought that he had only passed out. Well, the injure didn't appear to be much worse than that after all. He was a god damn monk, he could have used some of his own tricks. But no, he clearly couldn't use his own brains more than to distinguish men from women.  
  
I was more worried about Sango, who just couldn't leave me be. All the time she blabbered about how I couldn't take responsibility. Hey, it was me who told Kagome to shoot. Why couldn't Sango be happy with the fact Miroku was alive and we now had the shard?  
  
But even more I thought about Tetsusaiga than Miroku or Sango. I had never felt that relieved. Like my whole world had been saved from the evil. Tetsusaiga was my father's only memento, and I wasn't going to let some pushy half-breed have it... And I meant Hideki.  
  
Again I was sitting on the roof of Kaede's house. I felt like a king, a fearsome and powerful king, because the villagers tried no to look at my direction. It was an early morning but the village was already full of voices and working people. I blinked in the sun. Six days and I'll be a demon. I'd finally be worth Tetsusaiga. I had never understood why it was me who got the particular sword, when Sesshou-maru gained Tenseiga. I am only a half-demon. What had my father expected me to do with Tetsusaiga? And what on Earth had he expected Sesshou-maru to do with Tenseiga?  
  
I had always thought myself as the weakest one in my so called family. I was too weak to be a demon, but too strong to be a human. Why would I want to belong to the weaker race? Six days and I could show what I truly was...  
  
The only problem was, what if the others wouldn't like my true self? What if they didn't want to be with a full demon... Hey, they didn't have to. If they wanted the Shikon Jewel, they could gather it themselves. I only needed it to make me full demon. Soon I wouldn't need the damned jewel...  
  
And why did I even care about the others? They were just a bunch of clowns that had joined my quest.  
  
I blinked again and stared at Tetsusaiga. What had I been thinking? Did the fact I could be a real demon mean so much to me?  
  
From all of a sudden I heard angry voices from inside Kaede's house. Some of the villagers stopped working and chatting looking very curious. I peeked down from the roof and saw angry Sango marching rapidly away from the house. Now what was this? I jumped down and gave the villagers a look that made them quickly continue their affairs.  
  
It was clear that Sango and Miroku had had a fight. Kagome and Shippo were sitting near the spot where Miroku had been laid on. Miroku was looking slightly puzzled.  
  
" Sango told Miroku to go to hell ", Shippo said right away. Kagome twitched the little demon's ear angrily.  
  
" Don't girls often say that to Miroku? " I asked a little more coldly than I had meant to. But I was right, wasn't I? Kagome looked at me like I was a stain on her best shirt.  
  
" How can you be so cold? " she asked staring at me. I felt my confidence shatter.  
  
" Cold? Sango just told Miroku to go to hell and you call _me_ cold?! " I spluttered out.  
  
" Sango cares about Miroku! That's why she did that! "  
  
" Really?! Do I often tell you to go to hell?! "  
  
I blushed. So did Kagome.  
  
" I mean... what did you fight about? " I muttered to Miroku and sat down staring at the wooden floor. I didn't see Miroku's face, calm as usual, but I knew his inner self was bursting with laughter. I can't describe with words how much it annoyed me.  
  
Miroku sighed and gave a weak laugh. " It was nothing serious. Stop worrying. "  
  
" Do I look like I'm worrying over you? " I corrected. I bet Miroku would have rolled his eyes if it hadn't given him a terrible headache.  
  
Quickly I thought about some things. Did I worry over Miroku? I supposed I didn't, because otherwise I would have been worried, like Sango. And yes, I understood Sango's behaviour. She was very worried about Miroku. And yet again Kagome made me look like a complete fool by saying it out loud before I had a chance to open my mouth.  
  
" Can't you understand, Inu-Yasha? Sango's sick of worrying over Miroku. She doesn't even need a reason to angry ", Kagome explained.  
  
" I know! " I answered sharply.  
  
The silence fell. I hated it. I didn't hate the silence itself, but if I had to be around silent people... That always made me feel sick. Maybe it has something to do with the fact people always fell silent or started to yell nasty things at me. I don't want to sound like a damn whiner, but I can't come up with any other explanation. I still haven't found other explanation.  
  
Kagome stood up and took my hand. She led me out of the cottage to sun light. " Inu-Yasha, I have a great idea ", Kagome said smiling widely. She was still holding my hand. I kind of 'forgot' it.  
  
" Yeah, we too tell Miroku to go to hell ", I muttered. Kagome ignored my suggestion.  
  
" We take Miroku and Sango to an amusement park! "  
  
I stared at her curiously. I always said I hated everything from Kagome's time but I could have never admitted I actually liked the food she brought with her and the things I'd seen in future Japan. If _had_ admitted I would have felt like I wasn't satisfied with my own life. Like? I _wasn't_ satisfied with my life.  
  
" What is anamusent park? " I asked frowning my eyes.  
  
" Not anamusent park. _An_amusement_park. There you can go to different kind of funny machines and buy sweets and have some serious fun! " Kagome explained happily. I kept frowning.  
  
" And you think we should take Miroku and Sango there? Think about these 'machines' and Miroku. I smell a catastrophe... "  
  
" Don't worry, it'll go fine. I know it can work! "  
  
What could I do but accept the fact it was a good idea?  
  
" Okay, then go to the... park thing. But I'm definitely not coming along " I said and sniffed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
How did this happen? I thought as we headed towards the well. We could have walked but it would have been slow. So I had Sango on my back and Miroku rode Kirara with Kagome. Sango had refused to have anykind of contact with the monk.  
  
" Of course Inu-Yasha can take Miroku on his back ", Kagome had suggested. She looked and sounded like she was being completely honest and innocent, but I knew Kagome was picking on me.  
  
" You can take him if you care about him so much! " I shouted. I was ignored.  
  
It wasn't midday yet when we arrived Kagome's house. I had been there several times and I still felt uncomfortable. There were weird and noisy 'machines' and too much stuff lying around. I always stumbled on something. But the worst thing was the lack of smells. There was hardly any smell of wood or fire. Like the whole house was dead. Well, there were some silly little trees and other greens but those didn't change the fact the house felt unnatural.  
  
I spent time sniffing around trying to find something natural from the apartment. Kagome's mother seemed to be very interested in me. Not to mention his little brother... Kagome treated Souta well, a good big sister should. I think... I tried to imagine myself hugging Sesshou-maru. No no no... I wouldn't do that. And neither would he.  
  
" Okay, off we go. I promise we'll come back before midnight ", Kagome said taking her jumper. Her mother looked worried. Because of me? No, I think Mrs Higurashi trusts me.  
  
" I was thinking you would come home around nine o'clock... ", she said hesitatingly. Miroku patted her on the shoulder and said:  
  
" Don't worry. The ladies will be perfectly safe with Inu-Yasha and I. "  
  
It didn't convince Sango.  
  
The sun was still high. Miroku, Sango and I were wearing future clothes because Kagome thought it wouldn't be good if we had walked around looking like we 'had escaped from the feudal age'. And I never even knew I was living in feudal age.  
  
After a little while of walking I realised that no one would have looked at us twice even if we had been wearing our own clothes. We would have looked absolutely normal next to the pink-haired people. Only my long, white hair made people stare. I'm proud of my hair, really. But it wasn't easy to walk proudly when I was wearing that ridiculous hat. Kagome insisted, or more like forced me to wear a hat. I know it isn't usual to have dog-ears in Kagome's time, but after all those weird looking people I saw, my ears wouldn't have looked odd.  
  
Sango walked as far away from Miroku as she could. It was ridiculous, but if they wanted to be childish it was fine with me. It was their problem. I hoped I wouldn't have to go to any of those machines Kagome had mentioned... A false hope.  
  
The nearer we got the more I started to doubt if it had been good idea to go there. I saw terribly high moving buildings and screaming. I was sure Miroku would throw up in the first machine he'd go in. The poor monk didn't even know why we had gone to the amusement park.  
  
At the gate I realised a horrifying fact. That place was full with people. I had never seen as long queues as the ones leading to the machines. All the little cafés here and there were so cramped that it was hard for the waiters to walk around. There was a worm-looking machine near the place we were standing. It moved somewhere above our heads and every time it went down with unnatural speed the people in it screamed like hell.  
  
I leaned closer to Kagome and pointed at the worm-machine.  
  
" What is that? "  
  
" It's a rollercoaster ", she answered happily. From the tone of her voice I noticed she loved rollercoasters.  
  
" Stupid name ", I hissed back.  
  
" Do you wanna try it? " Kagome asked and smirked. I didn't answer. She understood it meant 'no'.  
  
The question was, how were we supposed to 'help' Sango and Miroku? As I stood there in the middle of the amusement park I just couldn't come up with anything. But Kagome had planned everything. This time she was in her own world and we were strangers. I thought how Kagome felt like when she was in feudal Japan. As bad as I felt at that moment? I hoped not.  
  
I went to the rollercoaster after all. I had to prove I wasn't a candy-ass. I'm a half-demon. I'm better than humans. Of course I could handle one machine. And it wasn't that bad. It was stupid. I never understood why people screamed. I kept frowning the whole ride.  
  
We tried all the machines and games. Kagome won all the shooting games, naturally. She and Sango had fun, even though Sango had been very suspicious about the whole idea. Miroku took everything almost too calmly. He and Sango both made sure they didn't even accidentally look at each other.  
  
I don't know about these 'clocks', but Kagome said her clock was 'already eleven'. I didn't understand that either. I thought it was night. Period. There were lot of things I didn't understand in Kagome's time.  
  
" What do you mean eleven? What is eleven? " I asked.  
  
" It means we have to try the last possibility ", she answered quietly and pointed at right. I looked. There was a big circle full of little boxes. Red, blue and green ones. The circle was rolling. It was the stupidest thing in the whole place.  
  
" Ferry wheels. "  
  
" That is the last possibility? " I repeated suspiciously. I was sure Sango would jump down when their box was at the highest point. Who'd want to be locked in a tiny box with Miroku?  
  
" You'll see ", Kagome said mysteriously and took my hand. I shivered. It's getting chilly, I thought. Stupid me.  
  
As I thought, Sango wasn't pleased of Kagome's idea. Her answer was 'absolutely no'. We were blocking the way to the ferry wheels and the crowd behind us was moving impatiently. The problem was solved when I practically threw Sango and Miroku into the box and closed the door with Kagome. I laughed at their faces. Sango would kill me... well, she didn't. But it wouldn't have been a surprise.  
  
We sat on a bench near the wheels and stared up. I was waiting for a scream. The night had never felt so... not night. All the colourful lights and the voices around us made it feel more like day that had been dressed as a night. I started to see feudal age as a little fairy land. Everything in future was so different. So noisy. I was kind of relieved of the fact I'd never have to live there. Permanently, I mean. Kagome lived there. She had always lived. I often thought was she never scared of her age. I have to admit I was... but only a little.  
  
" Do you think it's working? " Kagome asked. I lowed my gaze to her.  
  
" I don't know. "  
  
I was going to joke about how it would be very unhealthy to Sango to be locked somewhere with Miroku. Actually, I came up with very funny ideas, but I thought Kagome didn't want to hear them.  
  
" Inu-Yasha, do you think they're in love? "  
  
I almost fell from the bench. Where did that come from? I swallowed.  
  
" Uh, well, I... why would they be? " I mumbled and bit my lower lip.  
  
" I mean... I know they care about each other... ", Kagome answered her own question. She drew on the ground with her shoe. She drew the same lines many times. A heart, I realised.  
  
" But they've never _said_ they're... in love. "  
  
Love. What a hard word to say. And yet so short...  
  
" Love doesn't need to be shown immediately... ", Kagome explained. Now she drew an arrow through the heart. It took years for me to realise what Kagome tried to symbolise with the arrow.  
  
" But the love still exists? " I asked and blushed. Some people stared at us. I frowned at them and Kagome stuck out her tongue. When she looked back at me she smiled.  
  
" Yes. "  
  
* * * * *  
  
I looked down from the dirty window. We were way too high and I started to feel sick but I could see two characters somewhere in the middle of the people. Kagome and Inu-Yasha were sitting side by side on a bench. Sango peeked behind my shoulder.  
  
" What is happening? " she asked and tried to push me down.  
  
" They're kissing... oh my, they are going to do _that_ in a public place ", I said. Sango hit me on my wound and pushed me away from the window. The box dangled dangerously.  
  
" You dirty-minded monk, you were lying. "  
  
I climbed back up to the window. Why did I ever agree to this? I was certain that the box was going to fall. And concerning my luck the accident would occur when we were at the highest point.  
  
" Do you think it's working? " Sango asked. I sighed.  
  
" God only knows... "  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: There. You enjoyed or not. But I'd rather hear you enjoyed it. 


End file.
